


Codename: MAD Hatter: Graduation

by OminousWillow



Series: Codename: MAD Hatter [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousWillow/pseuds/OminousWillow





	Codename: MAD Hatter: Graduation

7th of Greymead, 11.977, 6:45:SS  
Cadet Log, Maxwell Ardend Dane

It is my last day in the Rabbit Hole, a neck-breaking facility named and designed for membership into Wonderland, the non-government military faction that combats darkness while maintaining the balance of good and evil. I have spent three months here, devotedly training to help in the struggle for the good I once found so abundantly in this world. Since my first day here, and continuing until I receive my title as a member of Wonderland, I've found that while the loving conditions here are far more pleasant than they were described, the 'round-the-clock training meant to tailor me in both combat and a lifestyle typical of Wonderland has been exhausting, and pushed me to depth of struggle and endurance I'd never conceived achievable.  
The ceremony is in half-an-hour, and I wait in anticipation. All the same, I've bred within myself an instinct and passion for slaying the evil that strolls the streets of all Underton, trying its hardest to enslave life. This is to be my near-final-most entry in the Rabbit Hole, as the secrets a journal can hold are most unwise in my field of work. I grow ever more impatient to receive my name, even if I'm unlikely to receive one any greater than Blacksmith or Doctor, as even a rank as Tailor takes considerable skill. Grace might get something good like Tinker. Blaise just came to get me, so I'll be going now. My next and final entry will report my rank.

With earnest,  
M.A.D.

 

7th of Greymead, 11.977, 7:45:NF  
Final Log, Maxwell Ardend Dane

I've been named Hatter, Codename: The Mad Hatter.

M.A.D.


End file.
